Field of Invention
The invention belongs to the field of textile products, and particularly relates to a production method for high-low pile towel.
Description of Related Arts
With continuous development of the social economy, the requirements on commodities from consumers are increasingly high, as the article of daily use, the towel product's attractiveness draws more and more attention from people. Being the main body of towel products, the visual effect of pile loops affects the appearance and grade of the product to a large extent. As the appearance for the pile loops of ordinary towels and products thereof is of a smooth type, the height of pile loops is uniform and consistent, it gives the visual effect of a level type to people; in order to overcome such defect of conventional towels, there are manufacturers designing high-low pile towels. However, the appearance for the pile loops of such high-low pile towels and products thereof is locally level, the conversion frequency of high and low piles is low, the conversion frequency is a conventional design approach with consistency in pile loop height for at least three adjacent pile loops, and there is high-low pile conversion only when at least more than three adjacent pile loops are arranged in a group of pile loops, thus this design gives the visual sense of strong regularity. Being the main style of towels, although these towels are widely accepted in the market, it always gives the sense of monotony to people, which is difficult to touch the market. Meanwhile the hand feel of these high-low pile towels is ordinary, the overall additional value is low, and the market reaction is common; the reason is mainly that it is limited by current weaving methods and design ideas, it cannot break through the traditional process and design ideas, and it seriously limits the design and production of high-low pile towels.